


Chapter Two, Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"Should we send a card to my Aunt Marge?"

Ron peered over Harry's shoulder. "Isn't she the one who gave you dog biscuits?"

"As gifts go, that was fairly decent." Harry pointed out. "Remember the time I got an old sock?"

"Was that the year you got a horrid sweater from my mum? Hang on, that doesn't narrow it down."

"Though, really," Harry considered, his expression softening. "Her biggest mistake was giving them to me a few years early. Snuffles might have appreciated the change in diet."

"Definitely a step up from rat," Ron agreed. "Add her. She's still family."


End file.
